bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:IRC
Please use this for chatting, and shoutbox for general discussion and announcments. In many ways, IRC is more suited to chatting. ---- We set up an IRC channel for the wiki to use. It means everyone can chat to each other, similar to Xat, although this is official. Steps For users who are new to IRC, it is much like the Shout box, apart from the fact that the chat auto-refreshes each time there is new activity. Here are the steps. #Click on this link. #Type up your username in the corresponding box. IRC is not connected to Wikia directly, so you can type up different names, but make sure not to impersonate someone - because we can find out who you are. #Type in #WikiaBakugan_ in the channels box, if it is not already there. #Chat and follow Wiki rules. Sysops will automatically be given system operator powers. (See "What Are System Operators?" below) Please register your IRC nickname if you want it permanent so people cannot impersonate you. There will be a link when using IRC to do this. This is the wiki's official IRC chat. All other chats are user-operated and are not affiliated with this wiki. Coding There is coding to the IRC, this is a list of some. */join Allows person to join a channel */nick Allows person to change their nick name, even if it gets changed to Guest####. */topic Allows to focus everyone to the main subject */op Operators can "OP" others with this code. */deop The opposite to above. */voice Operators can "voice" other with this code. */devoice Opposite to above. What Are System Operators? System Operator or Sysop is a power in IRC that will be given to the wiki's Administrators. System ops can kick users from the chat, ban users from the chat, and change the channel settings. They are able to make other users Operators also. To learn more about what system operators do, ask an op in the channel. Administrator Channel The Bakugan Wiki also has a channel exclusively available to administrators, called #wikia-bakugan-admin. All administrators automatically are OPped and therefore non-admins cannot enter. It is used to discuss various wiki topics, before they are released to the community. Bots "Bots" are non-human processes that will automatically do things, such as auto kick someone. There is currently 1 bot in the channel, and both of them need operator abilities, but do not count as ops. *ChanServ - Automatically there by default, not owned by anyone on the channel. ChanServ is a bot that the irc network (freenode) has in every channel to do certain things. Alternative ways to get to chat *If the normal channel isn't working, then log onto the "Wikia" channel (#wikia), and when you're on, please type this in: /join #wikia-bakugan-full. This is the wiki's alternative channel. *#WikiaBakugan_ Normal method for IRC *Java client Consequences Spam/Inappropriate Language/Behavior will result as a Block on this Wiki. ---- Due to COPPA Laws, and IRC's Terms and Conditions, users must be above the age of 13 to register, but you may join legally under that age and just chat. This also applies to registering on Wikia sites, so shouldn't affect anyone.